


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by SnarkyGreenBean



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deet is a guard, Exhibitionism, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn With Plot, They're all aliens so who tf knows how their anatomy works, Voyeurism, at least for now, mpreg kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGreenBean/pseuds/SnarkyGreenBean
Summary: Due to a couple of awkward mishaps while trying to fuck his partners, Rian learns that he has a thing for being watched. He also learns through an...unexpected encounter that the Chamberlain likes watching him. Said Skeksis makes a proposition. Shenanigans ensue.This work is based off of the art and (very cursed) AU of the lovely RockyFennek. Her art is featured within this fic.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Mira/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Rian (Dark Crystal), Mira/Rian (Dark Crystal), SkekSil/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RockyFennek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyFennek/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to RockyFennek.  
> Also a big shoutout to the Circle of the Suns discord for inspiring the majority of my cursed TDC content and for just generally being cool people. Y'all have made quarantine a lot less boring.

“Rian, you’re late for—OH THRA, LOCK THE DOORS!” Gurjin jumped away from where he had just been mercilessly pummelling his friend’s ass. Said friend was eating out his girlfriend Mira and took significantly longer to realize his father had just walked in on them. Gurjin covered his privates with the nearest pillow and stood at attention in the most awkward situation he had ever found himself in in front of Ordon. Thra help him, he was going to be sent home wasn’t he. Naia was not going to let him live this down.

While Gurjin attempted to melt into the walls, Mira reluctantly kicked Rian’s shoulder so he would stop eating her out and hopefully stop his father from skewering all three of them then and there.

“Ow! What the fu—FATHER?!” Rian’s squeaked as he promptly fell off the bed in an attempt to join Gurjin standing at attention. Mira was the only one who kept some semblance of composure as she stood to face her fate.

“I—I, um. F-forgot I was on duty this rotation. I th-thought we might. Might uh...” Rian’s rambling was abruptly cut off by Ordon raising his hand.

“Rian. I neither want nor need to know. You’re an adult and free to do as you please, IN YOUR FREE TIME. This was NOT your free time. Get dressed and go to your post. You are dismissed.”

Rian mumbled a quick “yes sir” as he put on his clothes and armour at lightning speed.

“Ok. Now. Mira. As your superior, I will say that you have done nothing wrong here. You are off duty at the moment, and I have no business judging how you spend your private time. Now, as Rian’s father, I will say that you have my blessing doing...whatever it is you are doing with my son. You are a competent woman and wise beyond your years, and Thra knows Rian needs some help in those departments, so by all means carry on. However, please do try to keep a better eye on him trying to shirk his duties? That is all. At ease.” Mira gathered her clothing and armour and dressed in silence while Gurjin remained in his corner, squirming under Ordon’s gaze.

As soon as Mira left, the silence burst. “Now YOU Gurjin. YOU I am disappointed with. You fuck my son in the ass and DON’T EVEN HAVE THE GODDAMN COURTESY TO GIVE HIM A REACH AROUND! I WILL BE WATCHING YOU, GURJIN. DISMISSED.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Gurjin stuttered as he stumbled into his clothing and exited as soon as his most intimate parts were covered. Dressing fully could wait. Ordon was going to skin him alive and send him to the Gourmand if he didn’t get moving.

Ordon let out a long sigh once all of his recruits had left the room. “Fools, the lot of them. Now I have to talk to my son about birth control. Couldn’t he just wait until we were home on leave? Let his mother explain? Noooo, he had to go and fuck his best friend. Who next? A Lord? Thra, I need a drink.”

The room was silent again once Ordon left, his metallic footsteps echoing down the castle corridors. That is, until a strange whimper arose from beneath the bed.

“mmmMMMMmmm? Rian willing to fuck a Lord of the Crystal, you say? Interesting...most interesting...” the Chamberlain clambered out from under the bed, cracked his aching back and tucked his spent cocks back into his robes. This would require a more thorough investigation.

......

Rian hated working the night rotation. Nothing ever happened and everyone else was asleep, so it was simply him and his fellow night guard standing around. At least during the day he might get to let someone into the castle or one of the Lords would stop by for a chat. That rarely happened and it was almost always the Chamberlain who did it, but it was quite the honour. At least this night he was sharing the night rotation with Deet.

“Never have I ever...wrestled a nebrie?” Rian said. Deet sighed and tucked a finger. “That wasn’t even a proper question! When the fuck would you wrestle a nebrie?!”

“Well maybe you need to come up with better questions before you ask something. And it sat on my brother.” Deet replied.

“Why was your brother—oh, never mind. Your turn.”

“Ok. Never have I ever had sex.” Deet said without the slightest hesitation.

“Wait, really?”

“Is it so shocking? The Grottan are a small clan. I never met anyone I was particularly interested in until I joined the guard.”

“Well yes! You’re so...so...alluring is all. I don’t know. Wait, what do you mean by until you joined the guard?” Rian spluttered.

“I like you, silly! And put your finger down. I know you lost that last question”

“Ah fuck. You come out on top this round I guess.”

“Ideally, yes.”

Rian turned an embarrassing shade of crimson. “Deet, you’re lovely, and Thra save me I would LOVE for you to peg me until I can’t sit for a week, but if I slip away from another post I think my father will kill me.”

“Isn’t this the shift he usually sleeps?”

“Oh. Yeah. You have a point.”

Silence fell through the corridor as the two guards pondered their situation. Deet began humming some Grottan campfire tune, completely at peace while Rian stewed in his conflict between arousal and self preservation. At last, he broke.

“Damn it. Spare room in the southern wing is usually unlocked. We’d better be fast so we can get back before this shift ends, but let’s go.”

“Oh fun!” Deet chirped and sprinted off after Rian.

The spare room was indeed unlocked, and the two stumbled in in a tangle of limbs and unlatched armour. Rian paused briefly to retrieve a box from behind a loose brick and tossed it to Deet.

“What’s this?”

“Mira’s strap. It’s been cleaned, don’t worry. Contrary to what some people seem to think, I do have standards.”

Deet nodded and stepped into the harness like she’d done this a hundred times. She did a lot of things like that, Rian realized. It would have made him jealous if it didn’t already make him incredibly horny.

“Is that going to be an issue?” Deet asked with a nod towards the single square window overlooking one of the castle’s balconies. Rian knew this wing of the castle by heart and knew the guards never patrolled that balcony at night. The odds of anyone spotting them were slim to none. However, something about the suggestion of being watched was tantalizing.

“No. It’s at an odd angle and the guards don’t patrol there at night,” he relayed to Deet, “Here, climb on top of me like this.”

Not far from Rian and Deet, another nighttime adventure was taking place. The Chamberlain was taking a stroll along the castle balconies. This was a frequent pass time of his on nights when sleep evaded him, as many of the Skeksis’ bedchambers had windows overlooking the balcony. Occasionally, if he was lucky, he could spy trysts amongst his peers that could be used for blackmail. Of course, he would not object to spying one of the castle’s established couples in the act either. He found the act of watching a coupling in secret quite arousing and since few of the Skeksis still trusted him in their beds, it was a chance to release some pent up desires. So far there had been nothing of interest to be spotted in the occupied Skeksis rooms, so skekSil decided to check the empty bedchambers for any surprise guests. He knew some of the Gelfling guard and Podling servants used these spare rooms for midnight trysts, and at this point he was so frustrated by lack of sleep and pent up energy that he would take whatever he could get. Upon peering into the final room of the wing—a room originally for skekLi if he remembered correctly—he found that his persistence was rewarded. Before him lay guards Deet and Rian in the throes of passion, the gentle Grottan woman penetrating Rian with a hollow strap Sil recognized as something gelfling women sometimes used to aid conception when they wished to be the giver of seed. Though Gelfling and Skeksis were both hermaphroditic, the gelfling anatomy was much more cumbersome in Sil’s eyes. Why did females not have the same organs as males? It just didn’t make sense!

“HMMmmm. Gelfling guards try to make more Gelfling. Good, good. More Gelfling, more tithes. More guards.”

“Rian, did you hear something?” Deet panted as she continued to thrust into his hole.

“I can’t-nngh!—concentrate when you—OH THRA YES RIGHT THERE!” Rian replied, flinging his head back and swinging his gaze to the window. The window where Sil stood, trio of phalluses in hand, watching.

“MMMmmmMMmm, feels good, yes? Fill mate with essence, make more Gelfling! Then everyone is happy, hmmm?”

“AAH Lord Chamberlain!” Deet squeaked just as Rian groaned loudly and came between them, “Rian? Rian did you just cum because you saw one of the Lords spying on us?”

Rian nodded limply.

“Thra, you’re so strange sometimes. Good thing I came a few times before you cause I don’t think I can keep going while being watched, no offense,” she said as she untangled herself from the sheets and stripped the strap from her waist.

“MMMM! AAAAA!” came a squawk from the window as the Chamberlain came on the balcony. Deet jumped and turned back to the window, unsure about the socially acceptable way to deal with a peeping Lord who just blew their load in front of their subjects.

“Oh, don’t mind Chamberlain. Was a good show, yes? Everyone had good time? Good. I go now. Good night guard Deet, guard Rian!”

And with that skekSil made his way back to his chambers for a much needed rest.

****

Of course Rian would be tasked with guarding the Chamberlain’s carriage the following day. Of fucking course he would. Deet wasn’t there, thank the stars, but Naia was, which was almost worse. She had already figured out he’d been fucking her brother. Now she would be spending the trip trying to puzzle out what had happened between him and the Skeksis Lord. What a mess. At least the Chamberlain was subtle. The Lord was known for being slippery and cunning among residents of the castle, and this clearly overlapped into acting prowess. The Skeksis didn’t give Rian a seconds worth more attention than Naia, and spoke to him just as he had in the past. Unfortunately, this only served to make Rian more uncomfortable and jumpy.

“Hey Rian,” Naia spoke up while they paused for lunch.

“Mmph?” Rian said through a mouthful of broth.

“Is everything alright? You’ve been particularly on edge today. Do I need to beat up my brother for you? Because I absolutely will if you give me the excuse.”

“Oh no, no! Gurjin’s fine. Everything’s fine. Nothing to be worried about,” Rian rushed to explain, his cheeks reddening.

Naia hummed. “Now, see, when you say there’s nothing to worry about I’m sure there’s something I should be worrying about. Just tell me, I promise I won’t bite,” Naia replied.

“Um. Well...Oh! Actually, I think I left my...whetstone. In the carriage. Have to keep my sword sharp! Sorry, Naia,” Rain dodged, jumping up as though his bottom had been set alight and scrambling back to the carriage.

Naia chuckled. “Whatever you say, Rian.”

Unfortunately, escaping to the carriage was an equally bad decision, as skekSil was taking his lunch inside. Of course, Rian did leave his whetstone in the carriage, and he did plan on following through with his lie to Naia. That’s just meant he had to survive the few seconds it took to snatch his satchel out to the floorboards without entering into any uncomfortable conversation with the Skeksis.

He completely failed this task.

“Ah, guard Rian! Have you come to join friend Chamberlain for lunch? Please, sit, sit!”

Rian couldn’t deny a request from one of the Skeksis Lords. No matter how garbage a guard he was, he still had a guard’s oath to uphold. He jumped when addressed by skekSil, but obediently sat down across from him, fiddling with the ties of his satchel. An awkward silence filled the small carriage as skekSil munched on a bag of fried crawlies.

“Would guard Rian like crawlie?” Sil offered, proffering a crawlie with the tips of his talons.

“Oh! I um...thank you, Lord Chamberlain, but um. Can I...can Gelfling eat those?” Rian asked, taking the snack and turning it over in his hand. Oh Thra, it had legs on it still! Did legs taste a certain way? He had never eaten a thing with legs before.

SkekSil shrugged at Rian’s question. “Would be better to ask Scientist or Gourmand. But it is only small crawlie. Chamberlain does not see how such a small creature could hurt strong guard like Rian. Try, try!”

Rian took a tentative bite out of the snack. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he had worried, but it certainly wasn’t something he’d call good either. The Chamberlain seemed relieved regardless.

“So! Chamberlain has a...hmmm...proposition for friend Rian. Chamberlain could not help but notice how Rian react to being seen in coupling. Rian likes to be watched, yes?”

Rian nearly choked on the crawlie.

“Oh! I, um. I guess so? I hadn’t really uh...figured that out until...until...” he cut off with a cough and looked out the window, his cheeks reddening. He could see the silhouette of Naia clearing up their campfire and gathering their utensils to be rinsed in the stream. He wouldn’t have to endure this conversation much longer. SkekSil tilted his head and hummed.

“Rian did not know he liked being watched? Unfortunate. Such opportunity for pleasure wasted.”

“What do you mean?”

“HmmMMMmm! Rian likes being watched. Chamberlain likes watching. Could be...mutually beneficial arrangement made, yes?”

Rian’s blush deepened and he began fiddling with the ties of his satchel again. “Y-you are suggesting we...”

“Couple? But of course! No need for answer now, though. Guard Naia return soon. Think on it. If amenable, friend Rian can meet Chamberlain evening next. Knock on door. Friend Chamberlain will be waiting.”

Naia returned a moment later, cleaned soup pot in hand, and looked between Rian and the Chamberlain.

“Did I miss something?” she asked.

“Not at all! Chamberlain merely offered friend Rian a crawlie. Unfortunately, seems to have given him a bit of fever. Should wear off soon,” The Chamberlain replied without the slightest hesitation. Naia seemed to buy it and handed Rian a freshly filled flask of water.

The rest of their trip was fairly straightforward, and by the time they returned to the castle Rian had made his decision. He was going to do it. He had decided for two reasons: firstly because skekSil was a Lord of the Crystal and who was he to turn down a Lord, secondly because skekSil had been entirely correct in his statement. Rian had never had a partner with whom he’d confided his exhibitionist tendencies. Exploring this could be mutually beneficial. Plus, how many Gelfling could say they had fucked a Lord of the Crystal? Well, he had heard some stories from some of the Vapran guards, but what about Stonewood Gelfling? How many of his own clan had fucked a Lord?

The next day was unbearably long. Rian had never been good at waiting, as Deet would attest to. And speaking of Deet, the Grottan girl was stationed with him again this evening.

“Well you seem to be in a good mood, Rian. Anything interesting happen on your visit to Sami Thicket?” Deet asked when Rian rushed over to his post with a spring in his step.

“Oh! Um...actually, yes?”

“Do tell!”

“Well, you know which of the Lords was going, yes?”

“Oh no, it was the Chamberlain wasn’t it,” Deet replied solemnly.

“Yes, but it wasn’t all bad! He um...he made me an offer.”

“Oh?” Deet gasped.

“Yes. He um...”

Deets black eyes bored a hole in Rian’s mind as she awaited his answer.

“He uh...”

Did he really trust Deet enough to tell her his plans? He was itching to tell someone, and she certainly knew more of the situation than anyone else.

“What did he do?”

Rian made his decision.

“He offered me a crawlie.”

Deet gasped. “You ate Skeksis food?! What did it taste like? How many legs were there? Was it still wriggling? I heard the Lords often eat the crawlies raw. Did it make you ill? Do you feel stronger?”

Rian spent the following hour blessedly off the topic of his arrangement with skekSil and was able to make it through his entire shift without being overly twitchy and suspicious. A miracle, really. Who would have guessed a crawlie snack would save his ass from embarrassment in front of his all too innocent partner? Unless the Chamberlain has thought of this possibility? Could he see things like Deet had said the Sanctuary Tree could?

“Rian, stop daydreaming, it’s time to wash up for the evening meal,” Deet jolted him from his thoughts.

“Right! On my way!”

Rian had barely eaten at dinner. He knew his partners would all be concerned, but he had plans and he didn’t want any unfortunate bodily functions getting in the way of a once in a lifetime opportunity. He slipped away from the barracks when he knew the Skeksis usually returned from dinner and made his way to the Chamberlain’s door. He knocked, but found that the door was unlatched and empty inside. Rian paused. Would skekSil have rescinded his offer without telling him?

Then he noticed the note on the bed.

_Am running late. Friend Rian may stay in chambers until arrival. Make use of whatever he pleases. Prepare however he pleases. Do leave door unlocked so Chamberlain can get into own room._

_Your friend,_

_SkekSil, Lord Chamberlain of the Castle of the Crystal_

Oh. OOOOH!

So that is how he planned it. Rian looked around the decadent bedchamber with a little hesitation. His heart was already racing at the thought of being caught snooping in one of the Lords’ chambers, but he also didn’t want snooping to be all he was caught doing. He spotted the vial of lubricant placed conveniently on the bedside table and picked it up.

Delicately, he tested the spring of the bed and then proceeded to jump on it when he found that it was the softest cushion he had ever had the privilege of enjoying. He let out a childish giggle as his proportionally tiny body bounced on the massive bed. Now that he was comfortable, Rian shimmied out of his clothing and uncorked the vial. Slowly, he began to stretch himself, imagining what this must look like, a tiny slutty Gelfling pleasuring himself on a Skeksis bed. The scandal would be monumental.

He slipped another finger inside and moaned. How loose would he need to be? He hadn’t been able to see what skekSil was...equipped with from his place on the bed at their last encounter, He assumed he would be larger than a Gelfling. Maybe even larger than Kylan. Oh Thra, the thought made him ache already.

He slipped his third finger in and writhed upon the bed. He could smell a strange, spiced perfume on the bed that he had smelled around the carriage before, but now knew for a fact was skekSil’s scent. Was it natural or a perfume? Would he smell of this when he took in his cum? Rian was so lost in his horny haze that he didn’t notice someone else had entered the room until he heard a familiar whimper.

“HMMMmmm”

Rian gasped and looked up at the Chamberlain, fully clothed but with his robes unfastened and hanging loose over his faintly lavender body. He could now see that the Skeksis had four sets of breasts and a narrow sternum. He saw no phallus. However, as Sil freed himself of his robes and lifted a leg to step onto his bed, Rian caught a glimpse of a long slit—almost like a female Gelfling’s—and a frankly massive set of balls. Rian’s hips jerked involuntarily at this realization and skekSil moaned.

“What’s wrong, Chamberlain? Could you be craving my...essence?” Rian sassed in a burst of bravery.

Oh, but it was clearly the right thing to say. Sil moaned again and the slit at his legs opened to release not one, not two, but THREE tapered penises that connected at the hilt.

“O-Oh. Oh Thra,” Rian choked out as the colossal set of cocks lined up with his hole.

It hurt. A lot. But, the cocks (thank the stars) were naturally lubricated and slid in easier as they worked them in. Once adjusted to the feel of the stretch and the numbness around the rim of his bottom, Rian began to enjoy himself. Then Sil hit that perfect angle and he really began to enjoy himself, soon he was a drooling mess of half formed words and incoherent squeaks and he probably came at some point, but it just kept _going_.

By the time skekSil made his final thrust, Rian was already such a mess that the absolutely absurd amount of cum he was filled with barely registered. He felt well fucked in a way he hadn’t felt in ages. Maybe never. It was an awfully weird position to be in, a shitty Gelfling guard getting pounded into oblivion by an immortal Lord, but stars was it worth it.

*****

Almost an unum later, Rian vomited into the barracks toilet for the fifth time that morning.

“Hey Rian?” Mira whispered from his right where she was holding back his hair, “could you have forgotten to take your contraceptive medication in the last unum?”

....

Fuck.

It was no longer worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this with  
> *gasp* a child!  
> (No!)  
> ....or 3 of them 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
